The walking dead season 4 my fan fiction
by Williammitchell
Summary: So I'm going to be doing fan fiction writing for season 4 my aim is to have a new episode done and uploaded every few weeks. I hope you enjoy :) NOTE: After ive uploaded episode 8 I will be taking a few months break while i work on my upcoming story titled 'Z'. Again thanks for all your support and i will keep uploading my S4 fan-fic
1. Alive

The walking dead season 4 fan fiction  
Episode 1 - Alive  
New character profiles;  
Tony - a 58 year old former engineer who lost his family in the early days of the outbreak, he fled Atlanta in hope of finding a refuge centre when he and his group stumbled across the governor as he was in the middle of taking control of Woodbury.

Samuel - a mid-40's former architect who joined Tonys' group in hope of finding a refuge centre. He, his wife and daughter was on a family vacation from Scotland touring America when the outbreak started, his daughter was ripped apart by walkers while they were searching a supermarket for food and his wife left the group one night leaving Samuel alone with nothing to live for.

Louise - is a 63 year old widowed former nurse, she was one of the governors first group members who "held out in a grocery store". Her son had decided to take his mother away from the city to where the government said it was safe to go, her and her son was attacked by walkers when the governor saved them, her son was bitten in the process but died a few days later and reanimated as a walker thus showing the governor and his group that being bitten will turn you.

Rick and Carl are standing near the fence overlooking the remains of the Governor's assault on the prison.

Rick looks at Carl with a smile;  
"It's over, we can finally start again here, lead normal lives or as normal as possible. We can rebuild the outer fences, make this place more secure then it was, we have plenty of people here to help make it possible."

"Why did you bring THEM here! They lived in Woodbury with the governor, we can't trust them, they're not like us"

"Carl, the governor left these people behind, left them to starve, to fend for them themselves. He left them to die! They're nothing like him he was an evil, sadistic man who killed most of his people because they were scared. We have more children here now you'll make friends have as normal life as possible. You can finally be a child again."

"You don't understand do you? It's NEVER going back to normal, we'll never have normal lives again!"

Opening credits roll:

Michonne and Glenn walk over towards Rick, Carl walks back to the cell block.

"Rick, remember when we went to kings county to get those guns, we found your old friend Morgan, do you think he'd like to come here, with us?"

"Michonne you sure that's a good idea, didn't you say when you came back he was crazy, tried to kill you?" - asked Glenn

"He's not crazy, he's son had died, became a walker. He was going through a lot, hell we all are."

"So what do you think? Shall we bring him here?"

"I think he'll like it here, and the more people the better, I'll gather up a small group 4 maybe 5 of us and we'll leave first thing tomorrow."

Hershel is seen in the prison cafeteria with some of the older people who came from Woodbury, having introductions with them.

"I'm glad there are some people my age here now, I'm sorry if I haven't had the chance to introduce my self yet my names hershel."

"Nice to meet you hershel and don't worry about it, there's a lot of us here now it's not easy to remember everybody's name. Anyway my names Tony, this is Louise and Samuel."

"I'm pleased to meet you all, have you been given the grand tour by carol and maggie yet?"

"Not yet they're gathering us all up in about 5 minutes to show us around."

Tony, Samuel and Louise get up and start to walk away towards the courtyard, Louise stops and looks at hershel affectionately, they both smile at each other, Louise walks away blushing.

*first commercial break*

Rick, Tyresse and sasha (among others) are seen walking through the fields clearing out the corpses

"Hey Tyresse, sasha could you come here please I'd like to speak to you both."

Tyresse and sasha look at each other confused cautiously walking over to rick.

"What's up rick. Something the matter."

"No, nothing's wrong guys, look I just wanted to apolagise to you both, for before y'know. The last time you guys were here I freaked you out, I've gotta say I meant nothing by it and I apolagise for it, my wife she had just given birth and she... Well she y'know."

"Hey man, think nothing of it were just glad you've let us... All of us live here were all extremely great full for it. And for what it's worth, sorry to hear about your wife. Lori, was it?"

"Yeah" - says rick in a hushed, emotional tone.

Back inside the prison michonne is seen sitting in her cell looking at the cat she and Carl had retrieved back at kings county, when daryl approaches her.

"You okay 'chonne? You haven't been the same since we got back here, you've distanced yourself from us more then you usually do."

Michonne looks at Daryl with a look of clear emotional pain on her face.

"Fine! What about you?"

"I've been better, just different, more different then normal y'know?"

"Yeah, hey Daryl..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about merle"

"I'm sorry about andrea, she was a good girl."

Beth and Carl are in one of the cells feeding baby Judith .

"She's getting big now, isn't she?" - says Beth

"Yeah, before we know it she'll be killing walkers herself" - Carl replies

(They both laugh) "she looks like mom"

"She does, she has her eyes."

Carl looks at Beth and leans in to kiss her, when carol and maggie walk past with the group they brought from Woodbury.

"Hmm hmm*" coughs maggie. "And what do you two think your doing?"

"Err we were just feeding the baby."

"That's not what it looked like to me." (Maggie smirks)

Beth takes Judith and leaves the cell, Carl gets up to follow but maggie stops him so she can talk to him.

"Carl, that's my sister"

"I know"

"Then you should know she's older then you"

"I know that to, but I really like her and you and Glenn are together so why can't me and Beth?"

"Look Carl, me and Glenn are the same age and we love each other we're getting married, I'm just looking out for Beth after all she is my sister, but for what its worth I think you two suit each other."

*2nd commercial break*

Glenn and maggie are in one of the guard towers over looking the sunset, talking about their up coming wedding and what maggie saw happen between Carl and Beth

"So what's going to happen with our wedding? asks maggie"

"I don't know, do we set a date and have a proper wedding or do we just say we're now married, I mean its not like we have a priest or anybody to make it official."

"I'd like for my dad o do it, I think it would be nice, he's the clocks thing we got to a priest and he's the most religious person here so he can do it."

"I'd like that."

"I saw something today, something I can't get my head around"

"What's that?"

"Beth and Carl were about to kiss or all ready had kissed, when we was doing the our we walked past the cell hey were in and they were leaning in for the kiss. There is such a big age gap, I mean Beth is 18 and calls only 13, to be honest it's kinda weird."

"Even in this world?"

"That's what I can't get my head around. I mean, everything's changed what used to be morally wrong is now ok to do its necessary, so is it ok for Beth and Carl to be together?"

"The worlds changed maggie, I don't know if its all right or not."

Glenn looks at maggie and hugs her kissing her head

As the residents are getting ready to call it a night and go to sleep rick goes to the individual cells for; Daryl, Michonne, Tyresse, hershel and Glenn saying he needs to talk to them.

"So when we went to kings count a few weeks so to get the guns needed to defend this place we ran into they man I meet when I first woke up from my coma, Morgan, he was still alive as of a few weeks ago, michonne and Glenn suggested to me earlier today we o bak bring him here and find what supplies are left. I agree and said I'd gather a small group and we'd leave in he morning. hershel I'd appreciate it if you stayed back here and let them know when people come asking where we are."

"Sure rick no problem."

"I just wanted to know if the rest of you were up for it?"

"I'm in brother" - says Daryl

"You know me and Glenn are all ready willing to do this"

"You can count me in rick" says Tyreese

"Good, well take two cars cause hopefully morgan will be with us and we'll have more supplies. Well head out first thing in the morning, now everybody should get some sleep."

*final commercial break*

"We see the sun rise in the background and the group which consist of; rick, daryl, Tyresse, Glenn and michonne ready to leave to find morgan, the group get in the cars and hit the road.  
Back at the prison everybody Is awakening to quickly notice the missing group. Hershel gathers everybody to the cafeteria to explain to them what the missing group are doing.

"Where is my dad?" asks Carl

"Calm down everybody, rick came to me yesterday afternoon telling me what he planned on doing, he's taken a small group back to kings county to find he's friend, Morgan I believe he's name was. He didn't tell everybody because he didn't want everybody to worry about them, I can assure you they will all be back by the end of the day if not then tomorrow.  
Now everybody please just relax and let's eat breakfast."

"Hershel, why wouldn't he tell me he's going back home, to get morgan? I went before and I was fine, I can take care of myself so why didn't he even tell me?"

"Like I said Carl he didn't want people to worry, including you. He knows you can take care of yourself but he also realises that now we have more people here that more able bodied people are ping to need to stay here to protect the prison from walkers and other groups that could be a threat."

Carl walks away towards his cell, Louise walks over to eat her breakfast with hershel

"I guess with rick and the others gone that your in charge?huh?"

" I wouldn't say I'm in charge, I'm just the one rick told so that people wouldn't freak out. He rely's on me for things like that, to keep the piece here when he's not around."

"Well I thinks that's very kind of you hershel, I think you'd make a great leader."

Rick and the other are just on the outside of kings county, they get out of their cars and walk the rest of the way.

"All right people, I don't want to be here any longer then we need to, if we're gone o long people will start worrying about us being gone for so long."

"Agreed, I say we get in split up into two groups, one group looks for Morgan and the other looks for supplies to bring back."

"Good idea Glenn. Okay me and Tyresse will look for Morgan, michonne you Glenn and daryl will go looking for supplies, once were done well meet back at the cars and get home."

As the group approaches the street to where they last saw morgan a group of 80+ walkers surround the area keeping the group from progressing any further.

To be continued

Credits roll

(Please excuse any typos or mistakes as most of my work is done on my iPad and with the auto correct system some words will change but hopefully not so bad that its unreadable)


	2. We Find Ourselves

The Walking Dead Season 4 Episode 2 We Find Ourselves

New Character Profiles;  
Bob Stookey –Bob is a former army medic deeply haunted by his past both before and after the zombie apocalypse, he's a partial loner but if he needed will take lead to save his and his friends lives.

Christina Ross– Bobs' girlfriend, one of the only people who has gotten close to Bob since the apocalypse began, she is a former high school teacher who held up in the school for a couple of weeks in the early days of the outbreak, after she ran out of food she ventured outside in hope of returning with supplies for the people who stayed at the school but when she returned she found everybody inside dead. On the road she was "kidnapped" by a group of bandits who tortured her in many different ways. Bob heard her screams from a distance and successfully rescued her killing the bandits in the process.

Craig "Ox" Gardner – Craig is a former Body guard for celebs, tough as nails before the outbreak he protected the biggest stars across the globe now since the world has been taken over from the walkers Craig takes it upon himself to defend his group, loyal and will do anything to prove his worth, Craig is someone who you want by your side in the middle of a fight.

Bob, Christina and Ox are walking along a highway looking for a place to stay when they see a couple of cars moving towards someplace.

"You see that?" – Asks Bob to both Christina and Ox  
"Yeah" – Christina replies  
"Where are they headed, is there any place worth staying near here?"  
What did that sign say a few miles back? About 12 miles to Kings County?

Bob, Christina and Ox start running towards where the cars are headed

*Opening Credits Roll*

We see the group that had left the prison in search for Morgan leave their cars and set the rest of the journey on foot; Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Tyresse and Michonne approach one of the main streets only to find it overrun with walkers.

"What are we going to do now" Quietly asked Glenn

Rick looks around to see if there is a way around the walkers to get to the apartment that Morgan was holding up in.

"Over there, Tyreese follow me, Glenn you take Daryl and Michonne back through one of the alley ways, look for a way around them. Nothing changes we stick to the plan. We look for Morgan and you look for supplies, well meet back at the cars when were done."

"Ok, well see you guys soon, stay safe" – Daryl says with a sense of worry in his voice

"You too, remember with all of these walkers gunshot will draw them on you fast so only fire if you have to"

Glenn, Daryl and Michonne head back looking for an alternate route through the town, while Rick and Tyreese sneak round some cars to avoid the walkers.

"We have to be really quiet any slight noise will alert them to where we are"  
Tyresse nods in acknowledgment. As Tyreese and Rick slowly move along behind the cars rick catches the side mirror causing a chunk of glass to fall on floor. At first it appears that the noise has gone unnoticed until a walker that is near the car looks over. The walker slowly moves towards the origin of the noise, only to stop before it spots Rick and Tyreese, the walker turns and starts to walk away. Rick and Tyreese both give a sigh of relief.

*First Commercial Break*

Back at the prison, hershel is seen sitting in his cell looking a his missing leg when Samuel stands outside hershel's cell

"Hey hershel"

"Hey Samuel, how are you today?"

"I'm good thanks you?"

"I'm not bad thanks, just thinking how my life would be different if I still had it" (pointing to his missing leg)

"Do you mind me asking, how did you lose it?"

"A walker bit me, when we first found this prison, we were clearing the corridors when a walker grabbed hold of me, took a chunk right out. Rick, he cut it off, if it wasn't or him I'd be dead"

"He's a good man, it's fascinating that you can stop the infection by cutting off the bitten area"

"Yeah it was a lucky guess"

"Hey, did I tell you what I did before this all happened?"

"No, I don't think you did"

"I was an architect, I designed and built buildings and other structures. If you'd like I could use some of what we have and put together an artificial leg for you. It won't be like hat we had before but it'll mean you don't have to use those crutches anymore."

"Yes please! I'd love that, I hate having to use these things they're so uncomfortable to use, thank you very much Samuel"

"It's no problem at all, it'll give me something to do, it's not like we're spoilt for choice around here"

They both laugh, Samuel walks away to start work on hershel's artificial leg. Daryl, Glenn and Michonne are seen walking through a back alley looking for supplies.

"Hey! You see that a grocery store, that'll be a good place to start looking"

"Good spot Glenn"

"Let's go before we get seen"

The three walk in to the grocery store through the back entrance, they split up to search the aisles for food and other goods. Glenn is bent down picking up some cans of beans when a walker starts approaching him from behind, Glenn starts moving backwards but falls and trips over a can. Michonne jumps from behind on of the aisles slicing off the walkers head. She gives Glenn her hand helping him up.

"Err, thanks michonne"

"Don't mention it, just be more aware next time"

"Yeah of course, hey please don't tell maggie what just happened, she won't let me leave the prison again if she found out"

"Hey you two! Stop chatting, lets pick up the last of these cans and lets get out of here."

*2nd Commercial Break*

Rick and Tyreese are about to go into the apartment Rick last saw Morgan in.

"This is it, I think"

"It can't hurt to look even if Morgan's not inside we might find some food to bring back"

"Just get your hammer ready, just in case"

Rick slowly pushes the door open trying not to make lots of noise. They open the door and slowly proceed upstairs, pushing open another door, rick and Tyreese walk in to see the walls covered with the same words over and over again "Duane turned" . Rick looks over his shoulder to see Morgan on his bed sleeping.

"That's him"

"Rick, this rooms giving me a bad vibe man"

"He just lost his son, get behind him, if he jumps up I don't want him trying to attack me"

"I've got covered"

Tyresse goes to Morgan's bedside ready to grab if he attacks Rick, Rick approaches Morgan to get his attention.

"Morgan... Hey... Morgan"

"What! Who's there, get out of my house"

Tyreese grabs Morgan from behind

"Morgan, it's me Rick"

"Rick? You came back? You're not dead?"

"Yes I came back I told you I would, and no I'm certainly not dead, we've came to ask you to come back to the prison with us, the governor's gone he won't be coming back. Tyreese let go of him".

"I don't know Rick, I've been here for so long and survived fine"

Look, Morgan theirs nothing left here for you, hardly any supplies and you're alone, come back to the prison with us p, we've got lots of food to last us, plenty of people, you'll love it."

"You're... You're right, I'm alone... Nothing here... Duane... Turned, I've got to leave here rick. Take me with you"

Morgan breaks down in tears over the loss of his son while rick and Tyreese gather what food and weapons are left in the apartment.  
Back at the prison Samuel, Maggie, Hershel and Beth are sitting in the cafeteria waiting for hershel's artificial leg.

"There, that about does it. All done"

"It's finished?" Asks Beth

"Yes, here hershel let's try this"

"It fits perfectly daddy" says an ecstatic Maggie

Hershel gets up with his newly fitted artificial leg (made with wood and broken metal) and takes a slow walk around the cafeteria. At first he struggles but then he gets the hang of it.

"Thank you so much Samuel"

"Don't mention it, like I said it gave me something to do, if it gives you any trouble just let me know and i'll see what I can do"

*final commercial break*

Bob, Christina and 'Ox' are running through kings county looking for the cars that passed near them when they run into the group of walkers, grabbing their attention. The walkers start attacking Bob and his group.  
Daryl, Glenn and Michonne have left the grocery store and are one their way back to the cars when they see the walkers moving together, thinking Rick and Tyreese are in trouble the three of them move towards the Main Street.

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

CHRISTINA! NO!

A walker grabs Christina pulling here to the ground starting to eat here alive, Bob and Ox are rapidly shooting at the walkers while daryl, Glenn and michonne hear the screams go running to assist, Rick, Tyreese and Morgan also hear the commotion coming from outside and rush out to help.

"What the hell is happening" asks Rick

"Some dumb asses came,ran into the walkers, one of hem got killed" explained Daryl

Michonne, Glenn, Tyreese, Bob, Ox, Morgan, Rick and Daryl are fighting off the walkers. With what looks like all of them killed everybody gathers, Rick and Daryl pointing their weapons at Bob and Ox.

"Who the fuck are you" shouted Morgan

"Woah, calm down guys" we saw some cars down on the highway come this way, they yours?"

"Yeah they are, now answer his fucking question, who are you?"

"Sorry we got caught up in the commotion, I'm Craig Gardner, friends call me 'Ox' he's names Bob Stookey and that's... Was his girlfriend Christina"  
"We saw your cars and decided to see if we could catch a ride, we just need a safe place we've been out on he road for so long"

I don't know we'd have to take a vote, give us...

AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

"ARGH, my arm" screamed Morgan

Rick pulls the gun and shoots he walkers hat has just bitten Morgan's arm

"Fuck, what do we do" asked Glenn

"Michonne, we need to..."

"I'm on it"

Michonne grabs her katana and swings it taking Morgan's arm clean right off. Morgan collapses to the floor after having his arm removed.

"Shit, he's losing a lot of blood, grab all of the blankets we have and help me get him in the back of the car, you two grab him and get him in the back, we need to get back to the prison right away."

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Tyreese, Bob, Ox help get Morgan into the back of one of the cars and rush back home towards the prison. Hoping they can save Morgan's life.

End of episode

*credits roll*


	3. One step forward, two steps back

The Walking Dead Season 4 Episode 3 One step forward, two steps back

In the prison courtyard, Carl, Maggie and Hershel are standing looking through the fences anticipating the return of Rick and the others.

"It's been two days now" Says Carl

"They'll be back" Explains Hershel

"What if they don't come back" Says a worried Maggie

"Will you two stop worrying, if Rick says he'll be back then they'll be back."

Out in the distance Maggie spots two cars rapidly approaching. Carl goes down to the gates to open them up.

*Opening credits roll*

The two cars go rushing through the gates into the courtyard, Rick and the rest of the group exit the car.

"What happened?" Hershel asks Rick

"He got bit by a walker, Michonne cut his arm off. We've got to get him inside now" Explained Rick

"Get him into one of the cells"

Ox and Daryl carry Morgan into the cell block; Tyreese, Hershel, Beth, Glenn, Maggie, Bob and Michonne follow while Rick and Carl trail behind.

"Who are those two?"

Carl points towards Ox and Bob

"They were in the middle of the street being attacked by walkers, one of their people was killed, we heard screams, rushed outside to see what was going on, helped them out but Morgan got bit. They helped us get him back here. Im going to talk to them once we deal with Morgan."

Inside the prison Morgan is put onto one of the bunks

"We're going to need water, towels, something to close this wound up. Daryl have you got any of Merles painkillers left over?"

"Yeah I'll go grab 'em"

"Thanks, he's going to need them when he wakes up. Carol go grab me some towel as many as you can carry, Beth I need you to go get the oven turned on and heated up, Michonne were going to need your katana to cauterise his wind"

*first commercial break*

Carol returns with only a handful of towels

"Here, we only had a few clean towels, the rest are being washed and dried"

"That'll have to do, we need to tie it up around his arm, it'll keep us from harming him worse"

Carol helps Hershel use one of the towels to make a knot around what is now Morgan's stump of an arm.

"Daddy, the ovens ready" - Beth comes in saying while catching her breath

"Good, Rick help me get him into the kitchen"

Rick, Hershel, Carol, Michonne, Beth, Maggie and Carl help assist in getting Morgan to the kitchen to help get what they have prepared for his operation. While Ox and Bob stand there feeling helpless as they don't know who these people are and if they should get involved or stay back for now.

"If you're squeamish look away"

Hershel positions Morgan's stump on the table closest to the oven

"Michonne, put your sword over the flame for a few seconds and rub it against Morgans arm"

"Got it"

"I hope he doesn't feel this" says michonne

"He could do considering he's not sedated" states Rick

"He will, without a doubt" Hershel making it clear Morgan will feel it

"Here we go"

Michonne slides her katana on Morgans open flesh wound

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH" cries Morgan waking up in extreme pain,

Morgan collapses once again from the pain

After numerous attempts at getting it right they finally stop the bleeding and manage to close the wound. Hershel and Carol are finishing cleaning up Morgan's wound, dressing it in plaster.

"He's got a pulse, barely, Rick he might not make it, he lost a lot of blood and was out for a long time. It could be infected and we have no way of knowing" Hershel say to a concerned Rick

"Hey, we cut your leg off and you survived didn't you" Rick replies

"Even though it doesn't seem like it this is different, with me you got the wound cleaned fast but Morgan's wound has been exposed for almost a day now with just blankets covering it, there's a big chance it's infected and he might not wake up. If that happens we have to be prepared".

"I hope your not suggesting one of us stay here with a gun pointed to his head based on a chance he could die!" Rick says with clear anger in his voice

"Rick, he's right, we don't know what could happen its best to be prepared" Carol says interrupting the two.

Rick gets up and storms away from the cell where Morgan lays unconscious.

*2nd commercial break*

Rick is seen standing in the prison courtyard looking into the forest as if somebody is hiding, spying on him. Tyreese is seen approaching from behind.

"Hey Rick!" Tyreese says loudly towards Rick

... Rick ignores Tyreese

Tyreese taps Rick on the shoulder

"Hey, Rick"

"Huh, sorry man I coulda sworn I saw something moving in the trees. Anyway what's up?"

"Those two guys we brought back with us, I think they said their names were Bob and 'Ox'. What are we going to do about them?"

"To be honest I don't even know, they said they were looking for a place to stay and I'm prepared to give them that as long as we get to know them and if we can trust them. If they seem right by everybody then they can stay but if not we'll send 'em packing"

"Sounds good to me man, just as long as we give them a chance to prove themselves around here, I'd hate to be responsible for sending a couple of guys to their death I wouldn't be able to cope if that were to happen"

"Like I said we'll give them a chance".

Tyreese proceeds to walk away when his sister Sasha calls him over.

"Tyreese, come here I need to speak to you"

"What's wrong Sasha?"

"Me, Karen, Carol and Beth as you're aware of have been looking after baby Judith but as she's growing she's using more and more formula. We've only got a few tubs of it left, long enough to last her a couple of weeks, we're going to need to go on a supply run for her soon"

"Yeah I looked for some back in kings county when we hit up the grocery store but they didn't have any there, hell there wasn't a lot of anything there. We'll go out either tomorrow or the day after but right now I need some rest I'm to tired to do another run today".

Carl and Beth are sitting in the cell next to Morgan's keeping check on him.

"Crazy day huh?" Beth asks

"Yeah the craziest we've had in a while" Carl replies

"Carl, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No what is it?"

"The other day, when we were about to kiss, do you think that if we did people would judge us?"

"I don't know, you're sister was talking to me about it being weird the other day, you're a few years older then me and because we nearly kissed people think its weird, I know your sister hasn't looked at me the same since then. It's not the worst thing this group has done so I don't care if people judge us, I like you and I hope you like me so if we want to kiss and whatever then why can't we".

"Yeah I guess, a lot of crazier stuff has happened in the past, what with dead walking and all"

They both look at each other and laugh. Beth leans to kiss Carl, both deciding to pursue what they have and not caring what other people think of them.

*Finale commercial break*

Karen is seen keeping watch in one of the guard towers when she thinks she catches something moving in the forest from the corner of her eye. She lifts her rifle to her eye and looks through the scope to where she thought she saw the movement, panning the scope across the tree line she sees what appears to be bushes rustling as if something or somebody had been watching them.

Daryl climbs the ladder to relieve Karen from keeping watch.

"Anything." He asks

"I thought I saw something moving in the woods but I can't see whatever it was"

"Really? Rick says he thought he saw something earlier, I'll keep an eye out. You can go get some dinner and take a rest it's my shift to keep watch"

"Ok thanks Daryl, let me know if you see anything"

Daryl looks through the rifles scope at a portion of the forest and spots what looks like a shadow against the trees, he looks away for a slight second quickly positioning the rifle, ready to take a shot, he looks in the same spot but the shadow which was positioned comfortably against the tree is no longer there.

Back in the prison Rick walks towards Morgan's cell where Hershel is checking up on him.

"How's he look?" Asks Rick

"Still the same as earlier" replies Hershel

"Look Hershel, about earlier when I snapped at you, I'm sorry about that I was just upset... I just... Anyway I'm sorry"

"It's ok Rick, don't worry about it, but I think I have some bad news. He seems to be ok, so far there is no sign of infection but he hasn't moved at all not even a slight twitch of the finger. Rick, I think he's in a coma."

Rick and hershel both look down to an immobilised Morgan.

End of episode

Credits roll


	4. Trouble

The Walking dead Season 4 Episode 4 Trouble

The Governor is sat around a fire near a local town along with Martinez and Shumpart.

They hear a noise coming from a set of bushes behind them

"Who's their" says the Governor in a bellowing voice

Martinez and Shumpart both draw their weapons. A figure emerges from the bushes

*cue opening credits*

In the prison Tyreese and Daryl are standing in the cell blocks talking about having to go out for supplies.

"So Saha was saying yesterday that Judith has started to run low on formula"

"Yeah, I noticed that when we was eating breakfast"

"We're going to need to go on a supply run to grab some"

"I'll go with you, what do you think about bringing Carl along?"

"The more the merrier, or as they say"

"Let me tell him and let Rick know then we'll go"

Daryl walks into Ricks cell

"Hey Rick"

"What's up Daryl"

"Tyreese was saying that Judith hasn't got a lot of formula left so we was gonna do a run to grab some"

"Yeah sure, thanks Daryl"

"We was thinking it'd be good to take Carl out with us, he hasn't had a lot of time away from here recently"

"I don't know about that Daryl"

"Rick you know he's in safe hands, me and Tyreese will be with him"

"Fine, yeah it'll do him good to go on a supply run I guess. Daryl I'm trusting you with his life I hope you understand that"

"Don't worry about he'll be fine, hell I've saved your ass before"

Rick looks at Daryl and let's out a quite laugh

Daryl walks outside to see Carl sitting at on of the tables

"Hey Carl, were going on a run for some food for your sister, me and Tyreese, you coming?"

"Yeah sure"

Tyreese and sasha walk down, sasha walks over to open the gate for Daryl, Carl and Tyreese to leave.

*first commercial break*

At the prison Rick stops to talk to Glenn while on his way to speak to Bob and Ox.

"Hey Glenn"

"Hey Rick, what's up?"

"I was headed down to speak to those two guys we brought back with us from Kings County, and I wanted you to come with me"

"Err, yeah sure Rick"

Rick and Glenn walk further down the cell blocks to where Bob and Ox are. They both stand outside the locked cell looking in at Bob and Ox.

"So you think you can unlock this cell?" Asks Ox

"Shut up' says Rick

"You don't talk to me like that unless you want me to blow your fucking head off!" Shouts Ox

Bob interrupts " Ox shut it, sorry about that he's hot headed in this type of situation"

Rick just looks at Glenn

"You've got a pretty good set up, better then anything we've ever had, hell I think the longest we've ever stayed in one place is this shopping centre for a few months in the early days of this plague"

"Plague?" Asks Glenn

"That's what this is, ain't it, a plague. God put a curse on Egypt because the pharaoh made people worship him instead, today's no different, people worshiped celebrity's and technology. Gods punishing because of that" ox says bursting back into the conversation

"You religious?" Asks Rick

"Went to church every week, before all this shit started" Ox responds

"Look I don't mean to interrupt Sunday school but can we get to the point of this little visit, we need a place to stay, you've got a lot of people here so obviously this place is safe and well be more then willing to pull our own weight around here"

"We've had a lot of trouble with meeting new people lately" Glenn says looking towards Rick

"Look, we're not looking to kill everybody here and take everything, we want a place o settle down at and live a life without fear from those monsters out there. Look its getting harder and harder to survive out there, minimal food, more of them everyday, a constant fear of dying. We don't want that anymore, well do anything just consider letting us live here, please? Bob says to both Rick and Glenn

Rick looks at Glenn, puts the key into the cell and unlocks it letting Bob and Ox out to join the group.

"Don't make me regret this, one wrong move and I won't hesitate to kill you both" rick says while walking away from the cell

Daryl, Carl and Tyreese are in the car driving towards a local shopping centre to get supplies for Judith

"You've made yourself real quite over the last few days, you all right Carl?" Asks Daryl

"I'm fine" Carl snaps back

"You think you're the only one that's lost somebody?" A furious Daryl states

"It's not even about that, not completely, it's the fact my dads brought everybody from Woodbury to live with us, they wanted to kill us all..."

"Not everybody at Woodbury wanted to kill you're people" interrupts Tyreese

"It's like he's trying to get us all killed" Carl adds

"You're dad wouldn't let that happen to us kid, he knows what he's doing even if we don't" Daryl says with an unconvincing tone

*2nd commercial break*

Hershel and Beth are sitting outside near the basketball court watching the sunset

"Maggie tells me you and Carl are a couple, this true?"

"Yes daddy, it is and we don't care who judges for it because of the age gap, thing is ever since Jimmy died I've been lonely and Carl has always kept me company and we've grown to like each other"

"Beth, I'm not going to judge you for it, if circumstances were different then I'd be totally against it but he seems to make you happy and if he doesn't that and keeps you safe then that's fine in my books. Also Ricks a good man and if he thinks Carl is over stepping his boundaries he'll take care of him for us."

"I love you daddy" Beth says leaning in to hug Hershel

"I love you too"

Michonne, Maggie, Tony, Samuel and Louise are sitting in the canteen eating dinner arguing about the safety of the prison.

"This place has gotten a lot safer since we got here, we cleared it out, made it safe" states maggie with ferocity in her voice

"I'm just saying we can make this place safer" Tony snaps back

"We never know if a group of walkers are king to get in" Louise backs up Tony's point

"Look, I can say through experience since this whole thing happened this prison is the safest place I've stayed at" Michonne says defensively.

"Look I used to be an architect and Tony used to be an engineer, I'm just saying there a few weak points in this prison we've seen, we'd feel safer if you let us take a closer look so we can fix it up make this place safer then it is" Samuel says

"Fine, if it makes you feel better well go give the prison another sweep, look for your 'weak spots'" Maggie reluctantly agrees

*final commercial break*

At the campsite where the governor, Martinez and Shumpart are and a figure comes out of the bushes.

"Who are you" asks the governor

Martinez and Shumpart reach for their guns and point them at the strangers head

"Woah friend, I didn't mean to startle you, I'm just looking to talk to whoever's in charge here."

"You didn't answer my question, who the fuck are you?" The governor says pointing his gun towards the stranger

"My names Adam and before you do anything stupid I'd like to offer you a safe haven to live in."

"I'm sorry, did you say a safe place?" Asks Shumpart

"You're correct, I did, a safe place located about a days hike from here, if you'd like I'll take you there in the morning."

"You two come here" the governor says looking at both Martinez and Shumpart

"This has to be to good to be true" says an ecstatic Martinez

"I don't trust him" says the governor in a hushed tone

"Why not? He's offering food and shelter. It's better then what we got out here" questions Shumpart

"He's right" includes Martinez

"Fine, we go with him first thing in the morning but as soon as something looks wrong about this whole thing we kill the asshole" the governor reluctantly agrees.

Back at the prison Rick is settling baby Judith down for the night when Karen comes into talk to him

"Hey Rick"

"Oh hey Karen, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just nought I'd pop my head in and say goodnight"

Rick looks at Karen, smiles and nods and proceeds to his bunk, Karen sits next to him

"Also I don't think I've actually thanked you for bringing us, all of us to the prison, away from Woodbury"

"Don't mention it, we have to pull together now more then ever and so far having everybody here, it's worked it's been good for everybody to have company and to be getting along"

Karen looks at Rick and leans in to kiss him, as she kisses him, Rick pushes her away

"I... I'm...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" says an apologetic Karen

"No it's, don't worry about it, I'm just... I'm just not ready for something like that, it's to soon since Lori..."

"Rick I'm so sorry, I didn't... I'm sorry" Karen apologises again

She then gets up and leaves the cell

*End of episode*


	5. Too Far Gone

The walking dead Season 4 Episode 5 Too far gone

The sunset rises over the makeshift camp of the governor, Martinez, Shumpart and the stranger Adam. The governor wakes up, quietly urging his henchmen to wake up as well

"Psst" The governor says in a very hushed tone

"Huh, what, what is it?" A tired Martinez asks

"Wake Shumpart up, grab your guns a d make sure he doesn't move" quietly orders the governor

Martinez proceeds to wake Shumpart up telling him to grab his gun, they both aim their guns at Adam while the governor walks over to him

*cue opening credits*

"Wake up!" The governor shouts kicking Adams rib cage

"Ooooouuuuucccccchhhhh, what the fuck" cries Adam staggering to his feet

"Tell me the truth, who the fuck you are and don't give me any of that 'we can offer you food and safety' bullshit 'cause I've heard it all before"

"I told you, I'm from a place about a day a away from here, a safe place safe from the walkers, what reason would I have to lie to you for?"

The governor reaches for his holster, pulls out his gun, aims it at Adams leg and pulls the trigger

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!" Cries out Adam in excruciating pain

"Get him up and tie him to that chair" orders the Governor

Martinez and Shumpart obey his orders

"Now, I'll ask again who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm telling you the truth"

"We'll I don't believe that for a second"

The governor punches Adam round the face repeatedly giving him a bloody nose

"Errr governor sir" Shumpart says

"What is it" the governor snaps back

"Biters, lots of them" Shumpart responds

A group of walkers approach the group, Martinez, Shumpart and the governor open fire but there are more biters approaching then they have ammo to spare

"put him in the truck, were outta here" the governor demands

*first commercial break*

The governor, Shumpart, Martinez and an in and out of consciousness Adam are on the road traveling away from the makeshift camp which the walkers attacked.

"Here" the governor says with a menacing tone

"Here?" Questions Martinez

"Yes here, that building on the next exit, pull in their"

"What do you plan on doing with him" ask Shumpart

"I'm gonna find out what he really wants with us" the governor answers

Martinez drives e truck into an abandoned factory building apart from the few walkers roaming the grounds. The three get out of the truck and start killing the walkers outside the factory entrance.

"Shumpart, get him to his feet and get him inside, well clear out what biters we find" again commands the governor

"Yes governor" Shumpart obeying his command

Shumpart goes over to the back of the truck and lifts out a barely awake Adam while the governor and Martinez proceed inside the factory. The inside of the factory looks as though it was ransacked months ago to try and find anything at could be used as a weapon, the group head upstairs to the next floor to find a few walkers roaming aimlessly.  
Martinez aims his gun at the walkers.

"No!" Says the governor  
"We don't want to make to much noise, use your knife"

Martinez goes to each walker separately and sticks his knife deep into their skulls.

"Put him on that chair and tie him up"

The governor throws some nearby wire to Martinez as Shumpart sets up and putsAdam in the chair. Martinez ties his hands to each of the chairs arms.

A beaten Adam looks up at the governor

"Why are you doing this?" Adam asks with a slur in his voice

"Because since this whole thing started I've learned two things, one being everything good that somebody has to offer WILL NOT last and second being NEVER trust a stranger"

"We learnt that the hard way" Shumpart jumps in saying

The governor looks towards Shumpart with a menacing look, Shumpart backs off

"I'm telling... truth..." Adam says falling unconscious again

*2nd commercial break*

The governor punches Adam in his face immediately waking him up

"You close your eyes when I tell you you can close your eyes""

"I want to know everything about this place you claim your from. I want to know how many people are there, how we'll supplied it is, hell I want to know how many houses there are, you're going to tell me everything about this place or I'm going to put another bullet in you, understand? The governor says with a deranged tone in his voice

Adam looks up at the governor with a look of desperation

"Fine, fine, you want to know about where I'm from. I come from a settlement called 'new Columbia'. It's based around a scrapyard, probably around 2 kilometres wide and expanding day by day, we have about 120 people at the moment with people like me going around the state looking for 'new recruits' to join our settlement and mor Ethan enough food, meds and ammo to last for a long time"

Adam looks at the governor hoping he has done enough for his life to be spared.

"See now, that weren't to hard, was it? Now from where we are how long would it take to get there and in what direction?" Asks the governor

"Just under a day on foot maybe half a day in car, it's about 25 miles east from here, now please just let me go. Please" begs a battered Adam

"Sure, Martinez untie him and give our friend here a knife for protection"

Martinez untied Adam from the chair and hands him a knife, Adam looks at the governor who signals for him to go, as he starts to run away the governor reaches for his gun, aims it at Adams head and pulls the trigger.  
Martinez and Shumpart both look at the governor wondering what their next move is.

The governor looks at the two and says "let's go"

*final commercial break*

The governor, Martinez and Shumpart are in the truck driving east towards 'new Columbia' . A few hours into their journey late into the day just a few hours from dusk.

"I wonder what it's like there" Shumpart says finally breaking another silence between the group

"A new start hopefully, a chance to start again" adds Martinez

The governor remains silent, distant from the two only concentrating on the road ahead

"We could do with that, a new start, after what happened with Woodbury"

"SHUT UP! Don't mention that place" the governor screams towards Shumpart  
"That's our past and we fucked it up, don't you see, why Woodbury was a failure, the people we had didn't know fear, they didn't know what was waiting for them on the outside. But these people at 'new Columbia' we will show them fear, we will make them fear what is waiting for them out in this world. When we get into this place we will be heroes o these people, three survivors who have kept alive since his whole thin started, they will worship us." The governor says with confidence in his voice.

The truck that the group are in breaks down close to a grocery store

"Fuck, not now. Argh fuck"

"Don't worry we're fine look there's a store just up the road there well stay inside for the night and set out on foot in the morning, we can't be any further away then a few more hours.

The governor, Shumpart and Martinez get to the grocery store to settle down for the night. The three awake at dusk and before they leave they take a look around the store to try and find supplies for their journey, they meet at the front of the store after finding only a few bags of potato chips. As the group are walking across the streets they see a mini van fast approaching in the distance, the van pulls up next to the governors group and three men walk out.

"Howdy strangers" a man in a cowboy hat, industrial boots and construction gear

"Who are you?" Asks Martinez

"How rude of me, my names Bruce, this here is my deputy Gabe and one of our lookouts Jacob, we come from a nearby settlement called 'new Columbia'

"Thank God, you're man Adam, he found us a few days back, offered to take us to 'new Columbia' but we got attacked by biters on the way here, he... He didn't make it, I'm sorry" says the governor

"Shit, he was a good man always volunteered for the dangerous jobs but he knew the risks of this world. Look Columbia is about an hour away from here, well take you there and show you around.

"Please, we've been living out here for so long"

"We'll dont worry about that anymore, get in the van and relax well be their i no time" says Gabe

The governor, Martinez and Shumpart get into the back of the van accompanied by Bruce, Gabe and Jacob, the time soon passes by and before they know it they have to leave the van. Hey step foot outside of the van and the three look at their new home in awe, a large wall mounted with patrols at every corner keep look out protecting the settlement.

"Luke, let us in we have some newbies here with us" shouts out Bruce

The large metal doors open, and the group of six step inside, the governor looking at what is now his new home a 2 mile stretch of land full of old storage containers, a few run down buses and a couple of buildings with about 3 floors each is what awaits the governor, Martinez and Shumpart.  
The governor looks at 'new Columbia' clearly thinking that this place is nowhere near as nice as Woodbury but it'll have to do.

"It's not much but it's home, it's kept us safe, never had a 'biter' did you call them?" Says Bruce

"Yeah" Martinez answers

"Never had a biter breach the perimeter, this place is under 24 hour watch by our lookout patrols which are lead by Jacob here" finishes Bruce

"It's perfect" says an ambitious looking governor

"Well, on behalf of all of us here, welcome to New Columbia"

*end of episode*


	6. Life And Death

The walking dead season 4 Episode 6 Life and death

Daryl, Tyreese and Carl are approaching a local shopping mall in hope of finding supplies for baby Judith . Killing a few walkers on their way to the malls entrance.

"Ok we get in, we get out" Daryl instructs the others

"Yeah we get what we came for, this is a big space we don't know how many walkers there will be" concludes Tyreese

"Or anything else" adds Carl

*cue opening credits*

The three of them enter the mall brought a side entrance, most of the lights are flickering if not broken, the stores ransacked with stock all over the floor, the smell of rotting corpses fill the air.

"Ergh... You sure this is a mall?" Asks Tyreese

"Sure as hell used to be" jokes Daryl

"Any idea on where exactly to look?" Again asking Tyreese

"There's a map of the mall" points out Carl all ready moving towards the podium

"Second floor, far left" adds Daryl

"Ok, let's move get this done all ready, this place freaks me out"concludes Tyreese

At the prison; Rick, Michonne, Bob, Ox, Maggie, Beth and Glenn are trying to clear out part of the prison where Tyreese and Sasha first got through.

"There's to many" shouts Beth

"Just keep shooting at it" instructs Rick

The sound of gun fire fills the shallow halls, dismantled bodies fall to floor where the bullets are piercing through the walkers heads, the blade of michonne's katana slices through effortlessly.

"They just keep coming" Bob says with concern in his voice

"Rick, he's right we haven't got enough bullets to kill them all. every bullet we fire is attracting 5 more of them" Michonne backs up Bobs point

"Rick, what are going to do?" Asks Glenn

"We clear out what we can then we move back outside to the courtyard" Rick instructs

The sound of bullet fire is fading, the group are running low so they switch to their alternatives; baseball bats, knifes, metal pipes, axes, but still more and more walkers pile in causing more of the all ready unstable bricks to fall to the ground making a bigger entrance.

"Fuck! Everybody get back we need to get to the courtyard now

*First commercial break*

In New Columbia, the governor, Martinez and Shumpart are being given the grand tour by Bruce and Gabe.

"So who exactly runs this place?" Asks the Governor

"Run this place! Ha, no one individual 'runs this place' no sir, this here community is a democracy not a dictatorship. Me, Gabe, Jacob, Mollie and well used to be Adam would meet a couple times a week to discuss things, mainly supplies, expanding for new people and what not" answers Bruce

Walking further through the streets of new Columbia, Bruce and Gabe point out the different parts of the community; a church, a 'rations shop', numerous make shift metal huts, the town centre, lookout points, a medical centre and an armoury.

"As you can see we haven't got everything but we've got what we need to survive. We never give out to much food just enough for people to live off of and that's worked since this place was established, obviously all newcomers we ask to 'look after' your weapons until we get to know you a bit more for obvious reasons, everybody carries a knife at all times, we don't have a lot of those things break through the fences but it does happen from time to time and well... It's better to be safe then sorry, we learnt that the hard way. We got a medical centre for the everyday cuts and bruises but its not equipped for serious injuries, that's something we're looking into, making it a more serious medical centre. That's pretty much the tour, as you can see its not perfect but it's home"

"You said everybody keeps at least a knife on them at all times, that apply to the three of us aswell?" Asks the governor

"The three of you will carry a knife, but don't mistake our hospitality for weakness, we will be watching you closely 24 hours a day, if any of you pull the wrong move we WILL kick you out. Understand?"

"We understand" answers both Martinez and Shumpart

"Good, you'll be staying here, I hope you'll find everything comfy enough"

Bruce points towards a few empty huts before walking off with Gabe, The governor, Martinez and Shumpart walk into one of the huts.

*2nd commercial break*

Tyreese, Daryl and Carl are in the shopping mall making there way to the baby shop to get baby formula. While making their way to the shop they encounter a few walkers.

"Walkers" quietly says Carl

"Do it quietly" whispers Daryl

Tyreese approaches an unsuspecting walker smashing through its head with he's hammer, Daryl shoots a crossbow bolt between the eyes of another, while Carl stabs one in the head multiple times.  
After all of the walkers are killed the three walk into the shop finding half a dozen large tins of baby formula a d some diapers still in the packaging.

"We got everything?" Asks Carl

"Yeah, let's get out of here" says Tyreese

The three proceed out of the mall killing some straggling walkers on the way to the car. They eventually reach the car and start driving back towards the prison.

In the prison Rick, Michonne, Bob, Ox, Maggie, Beth and Glenn are all running towards the cell block to warn everybody that the prison walls have been breached by the walkers and that they need to get everybody to safety and gather weapons.

"Daddy, we need to get you and everybody outside now" maggie screams towards hershel who is sitting in the canteen with Carol, Karen, Judith, Louise and many more people

"What do you mean?" Asks hershel

"The prisons been breached, walkers, hundred of them have gotten through some of the gaps in the walls we got over run back there" says Rick

"We need to get everybody a weapon and get them outside" suggests Glenn

Michonne has taken off with Carol and Karen into 'the tombs' looking for people who are unaware of the situation occurring

"They've got the right idea" Ox says

"Ok everybody, same plan as when the governor attacked, Beth, you take hershel, Louise, only and the others outside into the forest, head onwards the highway and well meet you there when we clear out the prison"

"Sure, be careful" Beth says before gathering everybody

"Daddy be carful, I love you" says a tearful Maggie

"Rick"

Rick looks towards hershel

"If I don't make it out of here, look after my girls" hershel instructs Rick

"You're going to make it out of here, everybody is"

"Rick don't argue with me, just promise me"

Rick nods and agrees with hershel before running off to the courtyard with Samuel, Bob, Ox, Maggie and Glenn. The group run outside telling everybody what has happened and telling them to grab a weapon and help clear out the walkers

*final commercial break*

Beth is running through the tombs with Judith, hershel, Louise, tony and some others trying to get out of the prison, while running through they run into a group of about 20 walkers. The group are quickly over run by the walkers, everybody is fighting desperately to get through them but they are quickly over powered by the walkers, biting and devouring most of Beth's small group.

"AAARRRGGGHHH" screams out hershel who is seen getting torn apart by a few walkers

"DADDY!" Shouts out Beth, aiming at each of the walkers, perfectly shooting them in their heads

The remaining members of Beth's group manage to kill the rest of the walkers, leaving only Beth, Judith and Tony.

"They're... They're... They're dead" Tony says while breaking down

Beth hands Judith to Tony, then runs to hershel's side.

"Daddy, no" Beth says crying

"I... I... I love... You" hershel says struggling for air before dying

"No" Beth just looks at her dead father

She stands up looks at her fathers body, aims her gun at his head, looks away and shoots

"We don't let our own turn" she says to Tony after shooting both hershel and Louise to prevent them from turning.

Outside in the courtyard hundreds of walkers are pushing up against the outer fences causing them to fall, granting the walkers access to the prison grounds

"Everybody grab a weapon, whatever you can use. Glenn, you and maggie get back inside find the overs tell them were going to need them out here, Bob, Ox you take a small group and take the eastern side of the fence. Samuel I want you to take a small group and get ove to the right side of the fence. Sasha come here.

"Rick what do we do?" Says a worried Sasha

"Rick?" Again asks an immobilised Rick

"Morgan's in there" says a worried Rick

*end of episode*


	7. Fallen To Pieces

The walking dead Season 4 Episode 7 Fallen to pieces

After the walkers broke into the prison through a hole in the wall, hershel, Louise and others were killed by walkers. The outer fence of the prison fell down due to hundreds of walkers being drawn in by all of the commotion, Rick has instructed people of the prison to help defend it before realising that Morgan is in an open cell, defenceless because of him being in a coma.

Inside the prison the walkers roam the grounds after breaking in, in Morgan's cell he twitches his fingers before opening his eyes, he slowly gets to his feet before realising he is missing one of his arms, he looks at where his missing limb should be before shedding a few tears. He walks out of his cell to see walkers all over the place, they quickly realise that he is not one of the undead, rushing towards him, Morgan stumbles back in his cell and closes the door with a loud bang, crying at both his missing arm and he being close to death just watching a group of walkers gnaw at the cell door looking for a way in to eat him.

*cue opening credits*

"Sasha come with me, we need to get Morgan to safety" says a worried Rick

"What about outsi..."

"Just come with me" Rick says interrupting sasha

Rick and sasha rush inside cell block C where Morgans cell is, killing a fair few walkers on their way in

"He's cell is just up those stairs, stay down here and kill as many of them as you can" Rick instructs

"Ok I got it, go" sasha says

Rick goes sprinting up the stairs to get to Morgan's cell while sasha is downstairs distracting a large group of walkers. Rick gets to where Morgan's cell is before drawing his python and shooting the 4 walkers in the head that was gnawing for Morgan. Rick looks in to the cell to see Morgan in the corner crying.

"Morgan, Morgan it's me Rick, you ok man, it's good to see you awake"

Morgan just looks at Rick

"Morgan come on we've got to get you out of here, you've got to follow me"

Rick at this point is so focused on helping Morgan to his feet so they can leave, he is oblivious to the fact that the gunshots from sasha's pistol have stopped. Morgan and Rick go downstairs to see a small group of walkers feasting on sasha, Rick once again raises his python before shooting the walkers in the head, he walks up to Sasha's corpse and does the same thing before grabbing her gun and passing it to Morgan.

"Shit, Morgan you think you'll still be able to shoot" asks Rick

Morgan once again just looks at Rick before giving the slightest of nods. Rick hands morgan the pistol.

"Ok then lets go"

Michonne, carol and Karen are going through the tombs looking for another exit to lead people down. As they are making their way through the tombs they encounter numerous walkers easily killing them, they eventually run into blood covered Beth, Tony and Judith.  
Carol looks at the three before walking over to Beth and taking Judith from her, she walks up to Michonne, hugs her and breaks down in tears.

"What happened to you guys, where's the others" asks Karen

"They... They didn't make it" replies a distraught Tony

"Hershel?" Asks Carol

"No" Beth says with her voice cracking

"I'm so sorry" Michonne says shedding a tear for her fallen friends.

"Where were youse headed anyway?" asks Tony

"We were looking for a clear way out of here, if it comes to it were going to need a quick way out of this place" responds Karen

"We'll it's useless up ahead, there's nothing"

"Dammit" responds Michonne

*first commercial break*

Maggie and Glenn have returned back outside with a dozen survivors found in the canteen of the prison, sending the survivors to protect the fence with what weapons they have left.

"Where's Rick?" Glenn shouts out to whoever is listening

"He went back inside, to the cells with Sasha to get Morgan" a survivor shouts back

As Glenn and Maggie are grabbing their weapons to run to the fence, Glenn notices Rick emerging from the doorway with Morgan

"Holy shit, Morgan your alive"

"I guess so" quietly says Morgan

"Rick, I found everybody that I could, I sent them all done to the fence to fend off the walkers" Glenn says

"Where's Sasha?" Asks Maggie

Rick looks at her and shakes his head, maggie looks back at him shocked.

"All we can do now is try and defend this place, I'm not losing yet not after everything that's happened, not after what we went through to find this place"

The three of them grab their guns and walks towards the fence to defend the prison, excluding Morgan who stays still away from the walkers.

Karen, Carol, Michonne, Beth, Judith and Tony are frantically going through the prison looking for a way out of the tombs. As they are running through the tombs Carol notices the doors to the gym and remembers how they have a fire exit.

"Every body through here!" Carol instructs everybody to get through the gym

The group run through the gym killing the walkers that have wandered inside, they exit through the fire exit to the back side of the fence. Michonne cuts a hole in the fence so that everybody can exit through, as the group run up the hill away from the prison they look back over the view where they can see everything, hundreds of walkers tearing through the prison from all directions, at this stage they are only able to sit and watch the events unfolding before their eyes.

"What do we do?" Only asks breaking the silence

"Rick told me to get everybody to the highway" Beth says to Michonne

"We can't go their, the walkers will here the gunfire and come towards the prison via the roads"

"Woodbury?" Karen says in a hushed tone

"What!, no way I'm not going back their"

"Besides its been left abandoned for weeks, Woodbury belongs to the dead now" michonne says to Karen

"We have to keep moving, find somewhere safe for now" suggests Beth

*2nd commercial break*

In new Columbia; the governor, Martinez and Shumpart are sitting inside of the governors hut discussing their new home.

"I like it here" states Shumpart

"It's ok, but Woodbury was better"

"What did I tell you the other day, don't mention that place"

"Right, sorry Phillip" Martinez apologises

"What did you just call me?!" Yells the governor

"Well, it's just were not in Woodbury anymore and well you're not the boss so what's the point in addressing you as the governor or sir when your names Phillip?" Interrupts Shumpart

"So what just because we lost Woodbury and found a new place, automatically you don't see me as your leader anymore, after the amount of times I saved your asses you have the nerve to disrespect me!" Again yells the governor

A knock is heard on the door, Bruce comes in with his hand on his pistol

"Everything all right in here?"

"Yeah, now go away" snaps the governor

"Now pardna', no need to be rude, it's late and you guys shouting in here's gonna be waking up the others, we don't mind you being awake so late but you gotta keep the noise down"

"Ok, we get it, now piss off" the governor says clearly losing his temper

"That's it, now lets got one thing straight buddy, you do not talk to me like that. Do you two mind leaving?"

Martinez and Shumpart proceed to walk outside but the governor stops Shumpart from leaving by grabbing his arm, Martinez looks but still goes to his hut.

"Ok you got him to protect you, what do you think I'm gonna beat you up, no, the worlds gone to shit and may of turned some people bat shit crazy but here in new Columbia we don't resort to violence, we like to think we've kept a civilisation in tact"

At this point the governor has snapped and can't take being spoken to disrespectfully, he grabs his knife and pierces it right through Bruce's abdomen letting him bleed out. Shumpart just looks in shock at Bruce gasping for air to call out to the others.

"What you gonna try and help him, you gonna get his 'pardna's' on me?" Asks the governor clearly mocking Bruce's southern accent

"You... You've gone to far here governor" stutters Shumpart

"So now you want to call me governor, now that you feel threatened, now that I'm in a position of power you want to address me properly. I'm fed up of your shit Shumpart, your constant questioning of my actions, after everything I've done to keep us all alive"

The governor grabs his knife and rams it into Shumpart's abdomen , ripping through his arteries killing him almost instantly. The governor pulls out his knife and puts it through both Bruce's and Shumpart's brains preventing them from turning. Looking outside of his hut noticing that nobody is around he drags both of the bodies out of his hut and moves them to the town square of New Columbia for everybody to see in the morning. The governor then returns to his hut to get cleaned up.

*final commercial break*

"Rick, there's to many of them, we've got to leave, now!" Shouts out Glenn

"No, not yet, we can still survive this"

"No we can't, Rick look around you where losing this battle, were dying" Maggie says to Rick

Rick looks all around him where he says walkers coming through the fences, feasting into the survivors, calming back what they had worked so hard for. Rick takes another look at the walkers coming through noticing that most of if not all of the Woodbury survivors were either being eaten or the ones eating the rest of the survivors. Bob comes running up through the fields to the remaining group.

"What's the plan?" Asks Bob

Rick, at this stage is unable to answer his question

"We've got to leave, we've got to get out of here" Glenn instructs

"Glenn's right, we've got to leave, get away from all of this" maggie agrees

"Rick, c'mon we've got to go"

"Fine" Rick reluctantly agrees to go

As the group are set to leave they look over to Morgan who is still standing where he was left, looking at the floor with a pistol in his hand

"Morgan c'mon we've got to go, it's not safe here anymore" Rick says to Morgan

Morgan looks up at Rick before shaking his head

"This world doesn't belong to us anymore, it belongs to the dead and eventually were all going to be dead"

"What are talking Morgan?"

"We're weak, we can't survive this plague, the dead surround us and we live amongst them, we are living on borrowed time here, and right now all of our times about to run out."

Morgan raises his gun and positions it under his chin

"I can't do this anymore Rick, I'm sorry!"

"MORGAN NOOOOOOO!" Rick screams towards him

Boom, Morgan's body falls to the floor with a loud thud. The rest of the survivors just look at Morgan's cold, lifeless body on the ground, crying the group are unable to move.  
The walkers are working their way up the prisons grounds.

"C'mon, we've got to go" Rick says quietly

The group now consisting of; Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Bob run through the prison grounds and through one of the fences which the walkers had knocked down, running towards any where they can remain safe

*end of episode*


	8. Ripped Apart

The walking dead Season 4 Episode 8 Ripped apart

The governor is sleeping in his hut, tossing and running in his sleep.  
(Flashback)  
The governor is standing on the outer gate of 'Wiltshire estates' with his brother, Nick, penny and Bobby, the governor looks through the gates with a hundred growling caucuses demanding their next meal, the gates swing open and swarms of walkers rush upon him and his groups, the flesh being torn from his brothers body, Nick and bobby on the floor having their innards torn from their body and his brother cradling penny as walkers gather over their body's making them become nearly invisible to the governor. He looks forward to see a walker coming towards him, he draws his gun from his holster aims it and shoots, the walker doesn't drop, he shoots agains but still the walker comes gnawing towards him, he opens his gun, no bullets,he drops it looks up and the walker rips in to him.  
The governor wakes up; sweaty and distraught.

*cue opening credits*

Daryl, Tyreese and Carl are fast approaching on the prison with the supplies that they were able to find. In the distance they notice that the outer fence has fell and they see countless walkers roaming the prison grounds.

"What the fuck" Tyreese stutters to say

"The governor?" Asks Carl

"No, he'd of made sure there was no walkers about" states Daryl

"He's right" adds Tyreese

Both Carl and Tyreese open their windows and position their guns, as the car drives further towards the prison they both shoot roaming walkers. The car pulls up just on the outside of the prison and the three exit and walk into the prison courtyard shooting any walkers that get to close to them.

"Is that, Morgan?" Asks Carl barely being able to recognise Morgan's body

"Damn, I think it is" answers Daryl

"Where is everybody?" Questions Tyreese

"Maybe they're inside" says Daryl

The three of them walk inside the prison, towards the cell block. They look around the cell block to notice dead bodies and roaming walkers covering the area. Tyreese looks over and notices sasha roaming.

"Sasha, no" cries Tyresse

"Fuck, sorry brother" comforts Daryl

Daryl raises his crossbow aiming it in sasha's direction

"No, I'll do it, she's family"

Daryl looks at Tyreese, nods and leads Carl back outside of the prison, as they walk out a gunshot is heard in the background.

*first commercial break*

Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Bob have fled the prison grounds and are now walking through a field looking for a place to rest.

"I can't believe what just happened" says Glenn

"What about my dad? Did anybody see him? Did he get out?" Questions Maggie

"I don't know, I didn't see anybody else" answers Bob

Rick remains silent as the group walk through the fields

"Rick, you haven't said a word" notices Glenn

"Carl, Daryl, Tyreese, they don't whats happened, they're going to return to prison and not know what's happened" Rick says quietly almost as if he is about to break down

"Shit! He's right, they went looking for supplies for Judith a few days ago, they don't know what's happened"

"Carl, Judith I'm separated from my family, they're out there looking for me, they could be dead and I don't even know" Rick sheds tears as he is speaking

"We've got to find somewhere to hold out for a few days" Glenn says noticing a few approaching walkers

"I've got them" assures Bob as he opens fire killing the walkers.

Karen, Carol, Michonne, Beth, Judith and Tony have found an abandoned gas station that they have decided to use as shelter

"She's hungry" Carol says looking at Judith

"We all are" adds Tony

Michonne is standing looking through the window at a distant field

"Anything?" Beth asks

Michonne just shakes her head

"What are going to do? Asks Beth

"Look, in that field, I thinks it's a horse" spots michonne

"I say we get it, kill it and eat it" points out Tony who had listened in on Michonne and Beth

"No, if I remember right there was a convenience store about a mile back that way. I'm thinking I use the horse as transportation"

"That's actually not a bad idea" says Tony

"Beth, come with me, help me mount it"

Michonne and Beth walk out through the field and up to the horse, Beth calms the frightened looking horse while michonne mounts it. Beth gives michonne her katana.

"I should be back by nightfall"

"Be carefull" says Beth

Michonne rides off on the horse in the direction of the store, Beth walks back towards the gas station

*2nd commercial break*

After struggling to sleep through the night the governor goes walking through the streets of New Columbia to clear his head, he wanders into the town square to see the whole town standing around looking at the dead bodies of Shumpart and Bruce.

"What's happened?" Asks the governor to one of the town residents

"Somebody's gone and fucking murdered Bruce and one of the new guys"

"They what! Who?"

"That's the mystery, nobody knows who done it, nobody saw nothing"

Martinez is standing across from the governor staring at him while he's talking to a resident. Later during the day Martinez walks to the town hall where; Gabe, Jacob and Mollie are discussing the latest incident.

"Excuse me guys"

"What can we do you for, err, sorry I don't remember your name"

"It's Martinez, and I think Bruce and Shumpart were murdered!"

"Murdered, who would do that?" Asks Mollie

"The governor"

"The other guy you came here with?"

"Yes, look he's been acting really strange since we lost our last home, Woodbury, and your guy Adam, he killed him"

"He killed Adam"

"Yes, he's a power hungry tyrant"

Meanwhile on the other side of the town the governor is standing with a group of a dozen people also talking about today's events.

"We're not safe here" says a worried citizen

Most of the group nod and agree

"If you don't feel safe here then we've to to do something about it" the governor says loud above everybody

"What do you mean"

The people here in charge; Gabe, Jacob and Mollie have always said this place isn't a dictatorship, that its a democracy, that the town have the ultimate say. But whenever they feel threatened by somebody they 'mysteriously' die. They was unhappy that Bruce let new comers into the town so they killed him and then killed Shumpart so that me and other new comers would run away scared of this place."

"You're right, they run this place, they don't care about us"

"Exactly, my friend you're right, they run this place as a dictatorship, I say we change that, they may have saved you all from the horrors of the outside world but now they're trying to make this place just as bad as it is out there. we've got to make them realise that this place should be a democracy."

The small group all nod and agree with the governor, praising their 'saviour'.

*final commercial break*

Daryl and Carl are standing in the prison courtyard talking.

"What could of happened here?" Asks Carl

"Simple, the place got fucked" replied Daryl

"Where could they of gone though, where my dad, Judith?"

"I don't know, we'll find 'em though" assures Daryl

Tyresse walks outside, Daryl and Carl both look at him covered in blood and with tears rolling down his face

"You ok brother?" Asks Daryl

"I just found out my sister was killed, what do you think?"

"C'mon we've go to leave this place, find the others and get the group back together" says Daryl

"What's left of it" says Carl while looking at Morgan's body

Carl, Daryl and Tyreese get in the car and start to drive off in search of the others.

As Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Bob are walking further through the fields they notice an old factory building near by.

"Hey Rick, look at that building, we could go there spend the night" says Glenn

Rick just nods

"Ok guys, were going to be spending the night in that factory" says Glenn

The group walk up to the factory, entering through a back entrance. They find a couple of straggling walkers on the inside of the factory, they quickly kill them before going upstairs. In the corner of the main room they notice three people sitting on a makeshift bed. Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Bob approach them with guns raised, the three mystery people notice them walking towards them so they raise their guns back.

"Who are you?" Asks Glenn

"We could ask you the same thing" answers the mystery man in a deep, rugged voice

"Oh be nice" a woman says

"Can everybody put their guns down" a pother man says in a scared tone

"Not until you tell us who you are" demands Rick

"Well stranger, my names Sargent Abraham Ford, this here is Rosita and my good friend Eugene" says Abraham

*End of episode*


End file.
